


Songs of Atlantis

by Serabelus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Funny, I'm a very morbid person, Random Song Challenge, Sad and Sweet, dying alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: Random songs make random stories. Each story is quite funny, or sad, or just plain out insain. This is a challenge fix, if you read, I urge you to do one. John/Ronon/McKay/Lorne/Marines Have fun reading, it was a blast to do.





	Songs of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone doing this so I decided to do it. Put my Itunes on shuffle and BOOM!

**Song 1**

Ronon glanced at John, a sly smile on his face as he couldn't help but see the mess that he had gotten into again. "You never learn, Sheppard," Ronon said as he walked up to his friend and commanding officer.

"Yeah, I kinda got that!" John said defensively before chuckling as Ronon quirked his brow at the extensive knotting.

"How did you even do this?" He asked, seeing the rope and the sticks sticking out at odd angles, it didn't look comfortable to him, but, whatever floated Sheppard's boat. He couldn't help but snort as he heard Sheppard complain loudly as he cut through the tightly wound rope, nicking skin every few seconds. "Don't complain. If I hadn't come along, you'd be stuck like this for the next half hour, or until Carter wanted you."

John smile as Ronon helped him to his feet. "Yeah, I know"

* * *

**Song 2**

Lorne glance at John as if he was crazy. What did he want him to!

"Go ahead, just kick my butt as much as you want," John said with a smile, his body lose and in no way ready for a head-on collision.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't do that," Evan said, mumbling it out. He couldn't attack his commanding officer because Ronon and Mckay made a bet that Lorne couldn't take the Cornell down... Wait... Where they saying he was weak! "Actually, on second thought-" Lorne lunged forward, landing a powerfully left hook to John's face before sweeping his feet from out from under him. "I don't like to be called weak, sir." John watched as Lorne gripped his shirt and dragged him to his feet before delivering a windmill kick to his chest, sending him a few feet.

"OK! Major, we got it!"

* * *

**Song 3**

Ronon grabbed McKay's pen from his hand before throwing it to John, seeing Rodney lunge at him, tossed it to Lorne who smirked before passing it to the nearby Marine who looked utterly horrified before looking at McKay with a look of pure joy.

"Oh, this is SO on," he said before running around a desk, dodging Rodney by a few inches before passing it to another Marine who laughed, jumping over a table before sliding under another one.

"Hey, no fair, I need that!" McKay shouted before the two marines gave each other a high five. John laughed as Ronon grabbed the pen and ran out of the office, making the two marines and Lorne to follow.

* * *

**Song 4**

McKay laughed as he read the equations to himself again. How was it possible that he messed up SO BADLY!

"I told you, you're off your game." McKay looked sharply at Zelenka before huffing a complaint before turning to smile.

"Yeah, but a mistake like this can't be that bad." Zelenka looked at McKay in horror before he watched McKay walk towards the computer to 'fix' the 'not to horrible' mistake.

"It is Rodney if someone to have it tested on them, they- Heck, I really don't know what would have happened, I just know that they wouldn't be the same as we see them now!" Zelenka shouted, trying to get some reasoning into his friend.

"But that is the thing, I have tested it out... on me." Zelenka looked horrified before he sat in the chair that Rodney was neglecting.

"Then... Rodney! You have to be crazy to have done that to yourself, we don't even know what the side effects are!" Rodney shrugged his head before leaving the room. "Sam, we have a problem."

* * *

**Song 5**

Ronon watched in horror as John screamed for him to hurry to the gate. How could he, he had to defeat the wraith that was after them! If he didn't, then they would find the address to Atlantis and he couldn't do that.

"I can't Sheppard," Ronon whispered before looking at Sheppard's eyes widen, how could he allow his only friends, the people who took him in, to die because he didn't do his job. "Sorry Sheppard," John screamed as Ronon pushed him through the gate, quickly removing the crystal from the dialing device.

"You indeed are a Satedan." a wraith commander said, coming quickly to look at him, a smile wide on his face.

 

* * *

**Song 6**

John watched the sun set slowly down, the sea was slightly wrestling with the waves. He felt free, watching as the jumper he had hijacked from Atlantis to reach the mainland. He felt free here and he couldn't help but allow the tears to burn his eyes and make his cheeks light with fire. He had given up on Weir, then he had lost everyone, but know he had to save himself from demons that this 'new' life had given him. He was dying and it hurt to know that he was causing this.

"Law of the being a commander, don't allow your emotions to control you, don't become friends with your underling." His throat was tight before he heard the calls in his intercom. They were worried about him; he smiled. He loved them, that was why he protected them from any pain to himself.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Song 7**

Lorne jumped in the air, stringing a guitar made from the fabrications of his mind. He loved this song, the meaning behind it, and he couldn't help but rock his head before dropping to his knees, unaware of what was happening around him.

"Wow, he's making a complete fool of himself." Lorne could not hear through the headphones covering his complete sides of his head. He was having too much fun, ignoring the growing crowd as they smirked and applauded when he did some weird, yet stunning stunt.

"He's good, to bad he doesn't realize were watching."

* * *

**Song 8**

Lorne couldn't help but scream as he felt Ronon slam him hard against the tree. "DEX!" his CO shouted before Ronon turned to him.

"Sheppard, this isn't Lorne." John looked at Evan before back to Ronon, as if reading some unspoken message. "Lorne was feed upon by a wraith in the ambush." Ronon looked at Evan before pulling out his gun and pointing it at his head.

"Sheppard!" Lorne screamed again as he saw the weapon charged up, reading to blow a hole clean through his chest.

"He's right, you can't be Lorne, we saw what happened, we know Lorne was killed." his CO raised his weapon pointing it at him before aiming. "Your an impostor, and one heck of a good one if I ever saw one, but make sure you don't go to the FIRST people who had to witness your death." Lorne felt his chest tighten and his blood run cold. He was going to die because who they saw wasn't him but the alternate world clone that came to warn him of...

"What do we do now?" Lorne said softly.

"We kill you and go home."

* * *

**Song 9**

Ronon smiled wickedly at Sheppard and major Lorne as they swung their sticks before charging at him. He was having fun whipping their butts and taking them to the 'dog pound'.

"Ronon, you have to give us SOME form of a handy cap," John stated before falling to the ground, trying to regain his lost breath that made his mind hard at thinking.

"Nope," Ronon said before attacking John, then turning to Lorne in a swish of his hips, throwing him on the ground before kicking him hard enough that he flew to the wall, "But it's fun."

* * *

**Song 10**

John screamed as Lorne turned to look at him, blood dripping down his mouth, to his chin, and onto his TAC vest. "No, Lorne!" John scrambled between the dead Atlantian and Wraith as he reached his second in commands side. " Evan, please!" John begged, lifting the soldiers head to rest on his knees.

"Sorry, sir, It seems-" Lorne coughed before spasming. He was dying and he couldn't tell his commander how, "Thank you, sir." Evan said, smiling.

"No, don't say that." Lorne watched at John tried to put pressure on the wound that, he could tell, was a serious situation. "Sir, I'm good as dead, don't bother."

 

* * *

**Song 11**

John couldn't watch as Ronon glanced at him. His eyes were wide, unseeing, as they stared at him. John wanted to scream as Ronon opened his eyes to say something, but he knew that his mind would not shout or utter a word.

He was watching Ronon die and he had no power to stop it. "Sheppard." Ronon gasped in pain, trying desperately to reach out for John to help him, yet he couldn't grasp anything but air. "Help." Ronon said before falling on the ground, his dead eyes watching him as he gasped in horror.

"Ronon." Sheppard stumbled, before falling to his knees, crawling over to Ronon's body, whispering to him, trying to make him blink or speak to him again. "I'm here big guy, ok, don't go." Ronon's mouth fell open, making John's mind jump. "Shush, save your strength."

* * *

**Song 12**

Lorne smiled at John as he flipped the older man over his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how easy it was to defeat his commanding CO.

"Come on, I can handle it, sir." Evan said, twirling the sticks around in his hands. He was loving this, but at the same time in the back of his head he noticed that something was wrong. John was moving sluggishly, not up to his normal tempo and he was panting harder then he had been when they had gone on that mission.

"Don't worry about it Majror, if you want someone who will give you a pounding then train with Ronon, but for now I want you to get used to HUMAN fighting before 'wraith-like' fighting," John said with a slight nod before moving forward, limping, Evan noticed, at him.

Lorne dodged easily before watching Sheppard tumble forward into a heap. "SIR!" Evan shouted coming to his side.

"Man, last time I take on a Wraith without Ronon."

* * *

**Song 13**

Teyla couldn't help but allow the tears to fall down as she felt the hand of the wraith sticking from her chest. "It is a shame, I would have enjoyed watching the light leave your eyes." The wraith commander said before pulling his hand out roughly before flicking off the drops and turning on his heels, leaving the near-dead Teyla Amagon on the ground for the wolfs and other carnivorous animals to finish.

"You will not live long," Teyla coughed out before taking in a sharp intake of breath. "For when any part of me is found, Atlantis and my people will hunt your ship down and-" Teyla almost screamed before coughing out the blood that was quickly filling her lunges. "kill you." Teyla watched as her mind shut down, slowly the last thing she saw was the wraith laughing.

"I know."

* * *

**Song 14 (ick, where'd this come from?) I hate this pairing that I hinted at... TT-TT)**

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh as Ronon made a complete fool of himself as he stumbled over a box and landing straight on his face.

"You ok, Ronon?" she asked squatting near his unmoving, yet wildly blushing face.

"Yeah, but how did a box-" Ronon paused before chuckling, he got tripped by a box. "IF the wraith saw that I would be the laughing stock of the community."

Jennifer laughed again before pointing to the door, where Lorne stood with his eyes wide in pure horror.

"Ronon... tripped..." the man was looking around, trying to find some way to make it more realizable to him that this was not a dream.

"I think you're in trouble." Ronon groaned, he's front was now destroyed because of the marine.

* * *

**Song 15**

Ronon screamed in agony. He clutched John's body to his chest as he looked over at the horrible reality that his team was gone, never to raise and laugh from the facts or things that Sheppard or Rodney had done.

"No..." Ronon called out softly before going louder, trying to make some movement out of his friends, his team. "NOOO!" he screamed, all his emotions he had suppressed for his years of running and the time he had gained a new 'family'. "NOOO!" the tears fell from his face, he couldn't have lost them all, it was impossible. He was alive, how was it possible!

"Ronon." the man in his arms coughed out so softly that Ronon was positive he did not hear. "Hey, big guy." John smiled at him before raising his hands, saluting with his goofy little grin. "I-I think I'm dying." the grin grew more wildly before Ronon checked the pulse in his neck, it was fading, fading to fast for the specialist to keep alive.

"NOOOOO!" Ronon screamed for the last time before all went red.


End file.
